Episode 6986 (30th September 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Jimmy has spent the night on Bob, Brenda and Rodney's couch. He tries to collar Nicola as she leaves the café but she ignores him. Laurel tells Doug that she's just heard from Hilary and she's getting engaged to Alberto. Sandy persuades Aaron and Paddy to accompany him to meet Lawrence. Lisa and Zak confront Sam over the bailiffs. Alicia witnesses Jai and Leyla arguing in the pub and is suspicious. Sam explains that he unintentionally landed himself in debt and that Kerry has been helping him out. Lisa is livid and cuts up his card, demanding that he hand over any bills he receives in future and that he keep it quiet from Belle. Sandy, Aaron and Paddy arrive to see Lawrence who plays dumb over mentions of Harold Birch. Sandy persists and Lawrence eventually gives in when Edna is mentioned, ranting that she's a selfish bigoted woman and takes pleasure in learning of her misery. He has them escorted from the premises to Sandy's protests. Juliette meets with Jimmy and asks if she can send him the papers saying that he doesn't want any involvement with the child. She explains to Jimmy that her and her husband Greg have spent over a year trying via IVF and now they actually have a child on the way, Greg's left her and she'll bringing up the baby on her own. Alicia works out that Leyla's mystery boyfriend is Jai. Jimmy's thrown when Juliette plans to call the baby Carl. Nicola witnesses them hug outside the café. Sandy tells Edna that he's tracked down and been to see Lawrence. He explains that Harold lied about him being dead so she has nothing to feel guilty about anymore. Jimmy explains to Nicola that he'd met with Juliette so he could sign papers agreeing to have no contact with Carl. Nicola's livid to think Juliette has allowed Jimmy to name the child and the pair argue again, leading to Jimmy deciding they should both keep out of each other's way for a while. Edna weeps and smashes Harold's picture at home. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Hallway, dining room, living room and kitchen, front garden *David's - Shop floor and front *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Home Farm - Office *Lawrence White Farming Machinery - Reception and Lawrence White's office Notes *First appearance of Lawrence White. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,980,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.0% share. A further 262,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 1.3%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes